Sephiroth's Past
by LegendDragon
Summary: Before Sephiroth met Cloud and Zack in his soldier time. This story happened before Sephiroth was born, then he grows up before he goes to Mt. Nibel. PG-13 for languages.


Sephiroth's Past Disclaimer: I do not own the FF7 characters, and I made up a story for Sephiroth's past. If you have read Legend of Villain, then you'll know what it is about. It belongs to the Legend of Villain story. However, before he met Cloud and Zack in his soldier time. This story happened before Sephiroth was born, then he grows up before he goes to Mt. Nibel. I hope you enjoy my story!

Key: xxxxxxx = change scenes

"Oh, Vincent!" Lucreica giggles as she sits with her lover, Vincent. Vincent, the youngest Turk of the Shin-Ra Company, is six feet tall, with red-brown eyes, short black hair, and a very shy personality. He is the man with whom Lucreica fell in love. Lucreica, a scientist for the Shin-Ra Company, works with her boss, Hojo. She is five foot five, with brown-eyes, long brown hair, and is a cheerful young woman that Vincent couldn't help but respond to, falling in love with her almost instantly. Vincent smiles and looks at Lucreica. He takes Lucreica's sweet and soft hand and places a light, gentle kiss on it. Lucreica smiles and giggles at Vincent.

"I really love you so much, Lucreica, I hope we stay together forever." he says, as he stares at Lucreica warmly. She smiles at him and nods.

"I hope so too! But, my boss, Hojo, didn't like us being together." Lucreica says as she holds Vincent's hand.

"Why should you care what he thinks? He's always studying strange things and experimenting on monsters. I don't like him very much, and I don't care what he thinks. He can't make us stop loving each other." Vincent says as he kisses Lucreica's cheek.

"I know, I know… (giggles) hey, look at the time, you should get going." Lucreica says as she looks at her watch. Vincent grabs Lucreica's hand and stares at her; "I have plenty of time…let's go to my house. I want to show you something there." He helps her stand up, with an outstretched arm, and they walk away together. They walk into the Sector 5 slums and head for Vincent's house. Lucreica gasps when Vincent's house comes into view. How did he afford such a house? Vincent smiles at Lucreica and pulls her inside. He shows her around the house then heads for the bedroom.

"Oh, my god!" Lucreica gasps as she enters the bedroom and stares at the huge window, enormous closet, extravagant bathroom and master bed. She sits down on the bed and is amazed that it could be so comfortable!

"This house, this room, it's all so amazing" Lucreica exclaims, then pulls Vincent down on top of her. Vincent smiles at Lucreica and starts kissing her. The moans carry outside, making people stop and look around.

"Sounds like they're having a great time." One woman muses to her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been one week since Lucreica left Vincent's house, and she hasn't yet to show up again. Vincent can't help but worry that something might have happened to her. He does his best not to worry and goes on a trip to Nibelheim, for a mission. He walks into the Shin-Ra Mansion to check it out. He had heard that Lucreica had business with someone here, and was wondering if she might be somewhere inside the mansion.

"Lucreica? Are you here?" Vincent calls as he walks around the living room. He notices that the walls of every room are covered in webs. The mansion feels as though it has been empty for many years. He wonders why Lucreica would ever come here to visit anyone.

"Lucreica!"

He has a feeling that something is wrong as he continues to walk through the rooms. He sighs as he sits down on old bed. Dust flies out when he sits down and he coughs a bit. Suddenly, the wall cracks open, revealing a doorway. Vincent looks up quickly and stares at it. A figure walks out of the door and gasps.

"Vincent!"

"Lucreica?!"

Vincent stands up and walks to her. She holds up her hand to stop him. "Vincent…I--" He cuts her sentence off.

"Lucreica! I was worried about you. I haven't seen you in a week! What happened?" He takes hold of her hand. Lucreica looks down away from him, "Vincent…I-I want you to stay away from me. Please, Get away!" Vincent is confused when he hears Lucreica's voice, so filled with anguish.

"What? Why? Did Hojo tell you to stay away from me?" Vincent looks into Lucreica's wet eyes. Lucreica shakes her head and her hand drops from Vincent's.

"Please, Vincent…Please, Go!" Vincent walks backward and stares at Lucreica.

"What happened to you, Lucreica?" She starts crying, because she knows that she can't tell Vincent that it was Hojo who ordered her to stop seeing him. Lucreica runs off outside and Vincent follows her out.

"Wait, Lucreica! Tell me what's wrong!" he screams as he runs after her. She stops and turns around.

"Vincent, I can't tell you what's wrong. Please, go away! Before he finds out you've seen me and something terrible happens!" Lucreica gasps as she covers her mouth with one delicate hand.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that!" Vincent walks closer to Lucreica.

"What? Who is he? Tell me and I'll stop him!" a growl escapes from Vincent's throat. Lucreica slaps Vincent's cheek.

"GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screams at him. Suddenly, Hojo walks in and pushes Vincent back, away from Lucreica.

"Leave her alone, please. Stay away from her. Shoo!" Hojo pulls Lucreica's hand away from Vincent's. Vincent watches them as they walk away from him. He closes his eyes in anger. He hands slowly pull into tight fists.

_Hojo…what did you do to her?! Have you given her something to make her feel this way?! Hojo…Hojo! HOJO!!!!_

Vincent screams 'Lucreica', and then he runs toward them both. Hojo spins around and sees Vincent coming.

"Turks! Stop Vincent! Stop him!!!" Hojo shouts as figures seemingly emerge from nowhere, blocking Vincent's path. Vincent raises his gun and shoots three Turks, killing them instantly. He then jumps in the air, straight over another, firing a shot into his back, putting him down for good. Lucreica starts sobbing and hides behind Hojo's back. Hojo sees the pure hatred in Vincent's eyes, and feels as though Vincent is trying to kill him with that stare. Vincent walks closer to Hojo and levels the gun at Hojo's head.

"Hojo…what have you done to her? What have you given her? She's like a different person!" Vincent growls at Hojo.

"What? I didn't. It was her decision. She wants you to get away from her." Hojo replies as he tries to protect Lucreica. Two Turks sneaks up on Vincent and hit him in the back of the head with the butt of a gun. Vincent falls, knocked out cold.

"Put him in lab room seven in the mansion, now!" Hojo orders the two Turks as they nod and begin dragging Vincent away, toward the labs. Lucreica sobs and holds Hojo's hand.

"Are you going to do something to him?" Lucreica stares at Hojo. He sighs.

"Lucreica…Vincent is full of hatred and he is out of control. I have to put him to sleep until he can control himself." He comforts her, "You should take a rest at that Inn over there. Go ahead. Don't worry about him now." Lucreica nods, and then walks off to the Inn. Hojo turns around with a big, cheesy grin on his face. He walks into the Shin-Ra mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter. What do you think of this story? Should I continue to see what happen next? See Submit review on left of screen? It needs you to feed it comments.

 


End file.
